Flirting Lessons
by Miharu is Haruka's Love Child
Summary: A trip to the Seoul Museum and lunch at a petting zoo: just Mi-rae's idea of how Guk could spend 200 dollars on the local orphans. Fluffy Guk/Mi-rae. Simple juvenile fun. Rang POV


Flirting Lessons

**Author's Note**: _I really hope other people publish stuff in this fandom :D_

_If any of my normal readers are reading this, I suppose I owe a little explanation about this fandom. It's a wonderful 20-episode Korean Comedy-Drama that won for best SBS drama for 2009. I highly recommend it. _

_Quick Background: The main characters in this one-shot are Mayor Shin Mi-rae of Inju, Assemblyman Jo Guk, and Guk's adopted son Rang. Mi-rae is a country bumpkin-type middle-aged woman with less education than a highschool diploma and Guk is a presidential hopeful for the Blue House (equivalent of America's White House) with a pretty-boy face and alluring charisma. Rang is about 8 years old and highly intelligent. The names are kept in Korean order, with surname first._

___Summary: A trip to the Seoul Museum and lunch at a petting zoo: just Mi-rae's idea of how Guk could spend 200 dollars on the local orphans. Fluffy Guk/Mi-rae. Simple juvenile fun. Rang POV_  


_Disclaimer: I couldn't remember what the little girl with the French fry's name was, so I just called her Soo-hee. Sorry.

* * *

_

Daddy pulled the car up to an old house. It only looks nice because Daddy donated lots of furniture and paint to fix it up. Grandma said it's where the old mayor used to live, but the new mayor made it into a temporary orphanage. I know who the new major is because we met her while she was selling herring at the farmers' market. Grandma doesn't like her very much but I think she's funny because she likes to play with the smelly fish. And she doesn't smell like a lady.

Uncle Soo-in told me a secret, but he told me not to tell anyone or he'd get in trouble. He said Daddy likes the mayor. Like, he _like _likes her. Well she's a lot nicer than Daddy's fiancé. Go-hae doesn't even let me hug her. She just sits on the couch with her important paperwork and pretty clothes asking about how well I do in school. But she never smiles so I guess she's never happy.

When the car was parked, Daddy opened my door for me and we stepped out. I couldn't believe it, there was a giant yellow bus filled with all these other kids. I held my backpack close and looked up at Daddy expectantly as he greeted his colleague-friend, the Mayor.

"Assemblyman! I'm so glad you could join us," the woman cried in a high-pitched excited voice.

She looked a lot nicer today, wearing a dress instead of fishmonger clothes. But she smiles so funny at Daddy that I can't help but giggle.

"Daddy says I can come to!" I showed her my backpack, proudly. It was new and shiny.

She took one look at me and kneeled to my eye-level, "Cool. Will your dad be joining us, Rang?"

Before I could answer her, Daddy spoke up, "Tell her there better be a seat for Daddy or I'll give you a spanking."

Mayor Shin's eyes widened and she began to flail her arms wildly, "D…Don't listen to him, Rang. He's such a clown."

She ended up losing her balance and falling flat on her butt, which made Daddy laugh before he helped her up. 'Always be a gentleman towards ladies'—that is what Daddy tells me. I guess he means weird ladies too.

The bus was a little packed so I had to look around for an empty seat, but the only spot left was next this girl who was eating her hair. There was no way I was sitting there! I turned back and kept looking for another seat but when I found nowhere I had to sit down next to that strange kid. I tried not to make eye-contact but she shoved her hand in my face.

"I'm Kim So-hee."

"Your socks don't match," I told her, trying to turn away.

"So? I don't own two that look the same. And you're rude. Tell me your name."

"Jo Rang."

"You have a funny name. Do you live around here? What grade are you in? What's your favorite color. I like your backpack, is it new? Do you always spike your hair up like that? Why don't you smile, huh? You don't talk much, do you?"

She. Wouldn't. Shut. Up. The whole ride through she kept talking and talking and when she wasn't talking about the most random things, she asked _so many _questions! I kept hitting my head against the backrest of the seat in front of me, until the boy turned and yelled at me to stop or he'd throw up. When the driver announced that we'd gotten to Seoul, I wanted to rip away from that annoying So-hee and hide. Of course, nothing was going my way today.

"Make sure you pick a buddy to walk with through the museum. We don't want anyone getting left behind."

I turned to watch Mayor Shin grab Daddy's hand and tangle her fingers in his before talking to him like a little girl talks, "Guk will be Mi-rae's buddy, won't he? He'll guide this cute girl so she won't get lost?"

I should have paid more attention to finding a walking partner because So-hee grabbed my hand and once again I was stuck with her endless chatting. Not fun.

A man took us walking around the museum where all these pretty and odd paintings were supposed to expose us to culture or something like that. I didn't think most of it was pretty but we got to play in a room full of bean-bag sculptures that we could climb in and out of like a jungle gym. Daddy kept pointing things out to the Mayor and she would laugh. Finally it was time to leave and I was happy to be rid of So-hee's hand. Using my stealth skills I found a seat next to a boy for the ride to the petting zoo; unfortunately, So-hee sat behind me and popped bubble gum in my hair.

I should have realized that lunch would be just as disastrous. Admittedly, the horses were beautiful and I loved pulling the brush their hair. I wished Grandma would have come so she could see how long their eyelashes are! She's been getting so unhappy lately that I'm sure she'd like the peace and quiet of this ranch setting. I've never seen Daddy laugh so much as when carrying Mayor Shin on his back and neighing while she cried 'Giddyup Guk!' until he dropped her on a bale of hay. I was having a lot of fun, until we actually sat down to eat.

Naturally, So-hee sat cross-legged and glaring next to me. Lunches were passed out and I was halfway through mine when she took a piece of apple from her plate and promptly sucked on it before offering the slice to me. I stared at her in horror. _As if I'd actually eat that!_ I scooted a little closer to Daddy but he caught me avoiding the girl.

"I think she likes you." He whispered. "You should be nice to her."

"She's not my type," I insisted, wondering how he could even suggest such a thing.

"Ah well, I met this one girl who I thought was really weird, but I don't think so anymore."

Mayor Shin must have been listening because when I looked over, she took a fry from her plate and licked it. But she didn't eat it; instead she shoved it in Daddy's face. _And he actually swallowed it!_

Gross. Gross. Gross. Were all girls like that, or just the weird ones who played with fish or wore mismatching socks? Daddy laughed at my scandalized expression and nudged me back towards So-hee.

I looked at the little slice of apple still sitting in her hand, saliva shining on the top. Gross. I closed my eyes and plucked it from her hand before sticking it in my mouth, fully intent on gagging. It tasted just like…apple. Huh. That was surprisingly not nasty.

I swallowed it and looked back at her but she was ignoring me now. Maybe I hurt her feelings by waiting so long to take the apple? Wait…since when did I care about her feelings? The air in this petting zoo was doing strange things to me. And to Daddy. Strange strange strange.

I spend half the day trying to avoid this annoying girl who I could care less about, and when I finally get what I've been working for, I'm sad that she's not paying attention to me.

The ride home is much the same—So-hee doesn't even try to talk to me the entire way. Daddy says he and Mayor Shin have business to attend to in Seoul so I have to wait at the orphanage with the other children until Uncle Soo-in comes and gets me. Uncle Soo-in is Daddy's other work friend and I like him. He bought me a dog when we moved to Inju. When the sleek black car pulls up I know it is time to leave, but before I go, So-hee finally stops ignoring me. I suppose she wanted to tell me goodbye. Instead, she leans towards me and gives me a kiss on my check. I grab my backpack and run to the car, startling Uncle Soo-in.

"Rang, what's wrong? You look like a ghost's been chasing you."

With my seatbelt holding me securely to my seat, I begin to breathe normally again.

"Women sure are impossible to understand. " I finally tell him.

He gives me a quizzical look before he bursts into laugher and drives away. I sigh in my backseat. Well I certainly did learn one thing today…

I'm never going to understand girls.

* * *

_XD so much fluff XD_

_Thanks for reading. Review if you can._


End file.
